


Funeral Song

by Melie



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Deathfic, Français | French, M/M, POV First Person, Possibly OOC (old fic), Sad, Songfic, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-25
Updated: 2004-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic, POV d'Akabane. "Funeral Song", par The Rasmus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SahadCaethlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

**I dumped you again ( _je t'ai encore laissé tomber_ )**

**I don't understand ( _je ne comprends pas_ )**

Bizarre. Je ne pensais pas que cela finirait aussi vite.

**It's happened before ( _c'est arrivé auparavant_ )**

**Can't take it no more ( _je ne peux plus le supporter_ )**

Je pensais que tu tiendrais plus longtemps. Que tu étais plus fort que ça.

C'est passé très vite. Oui, trop vite. Je pensais que je pourrais en profiter plus.

Dommage.

Mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

**These foolish games ( _ces jeux insensés_ )**

**Always end up in confusion ( _finissent toujours dans la confusion_ )**

C'est vrai que j'aurais dû savoir que cela finirait comme ça. Que tu craquerais un jour ou l'autre. Cela finit toujours ainsi.

Vous êtes tous si faible...

Et je ne t'ai pas épargné.

**I'll take you back ( _je vais te faire revenir_ )**

**Just to leave you once again ( _juste pour te quitter une fois de plus_ )**

J'aurais aimé continuer plus longtemps. J'aurais même bien aimé que cela dure indéfiniment.

Te quitter...

Et surtout revenir vers toi.

Oui, c'était cela le meilleur moment.

D'abord pour le visage que tu faisais immanquablement.

Ensuite... pour la suite.

Dommage que je n'en aie pas eu le temps cette fois.

**I died in my dreams ( _je mourais dans mes rêves_ )**

**What's that suppose to mean ? ( _qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ?)_**

**Got lost in the fire ( _perdu dans le feu_ )**

Bizarre. Je me suis mis à faire des rêves étranges. Où je meurs. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'avais jamais rêvé avant. C'est assez intéressant.

Et cette sensation... comme un manque... comme si j'étais... comment dit-on déjà... perdu. Oui, je crois bien que c'est cela : perdu.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant.

Ce n'est peut-être que temporaire.

**I died in my dreams ( _je mourais dans mes rêves_ )**

**Reaching out for your hand ( _je tendais ma main pour attraper la tienne_ )**

**My fatal desire ( _mon désir fatal_ )**

Bizarre aussi, dans ces rêves où je meurs, cette impression de le mériter. Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Dis-moi, toi : ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je me demande si tout cela n'est pas à cause de toi. De ce que je t'ai fait.

C'est vrai que ce que je ressentais pour toi était peut-être plus... spécial... que pour les autres. J'avais vraiment envie de t'avoir.

Je me demande si ce qui m'arrive va durer longtemps. Entre ces rêves, ces rêves ou je meurs en essayant de te rattraper, ce manque... serais-je en train de perdre mes moyens ? Ce serait intéressant à observer...

On pourrait dire que te désirer m'aura été fatal, dans ce cas...

**I've failed you again ( _je t'ai encore fait défaut_ )**

' **Cause I let you stay ( _parce que je t'ai laissé rester_ )**

A chaque fois que tu menaçais de partir, je trouvais un moyen de te retenir. Ce qui te faisait encore plus souffrir, bien évidemment.

Je te prenais dans mes bras, je te murmurais des mots à l'oreille, des mots qui te faisaient rester...

Et tu restais.

Pour plus souffrir encore quand je te quittais.

**I used to pretend ( _je prétendais_ )**

**That I felt OK ( _que je me sentais bien_ )**

Je faisais comme un amoureux normal pendant une journée ou deux, le temps d'être sûr que tu ne t'enfuirais pas. Tu n'étais pas dupe. Mais tu restais.

**Just one big lie ( _juste un gros mensonge_ )**

**A perfect illusion ( _une illusion parfaite_ )**

Je te quittais. Je revenais. Je jouais avec tes sentiments. Avec tes nerfs. C'était amusant. Très amusant. Cela me plaisait de plus en plus. Surtout de revenir vers toi.

Je trichais, je te mentais, je te faisais vivre dans des illusions, presque aussi réussies que celles de ton ami, Ban Mido. Enfin, ton ami... disons plutôt le petit ami de celui que tu aimais avant moi.

Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est cela qui nous a attiré l'un vers l'autre... ce Ginji que nous convoitions tous deux...

Et je t'ai menti, je t'ai menti. J'ai maintenu l'illusion, pour que tu reste, pour pouvoir te faire mal en te quittant. Et je m'amusais !

Tu restais.

Mais pas cette fois.

**I made you mine ( _je t'ai fait mien_ )**

**Just to hurt you once again ( _juste pour te blesser une fois de plus_ )**

Je crois que tu m'aimais vraiment, et c'est cela qui t'a perdu.

Il m'a été d'autant plus facile de te briser, de faire de toi ma marionette.

Jouer avec toi comme un... quel est le nom de ce jouet déjà... yo-yo. Un jeu amusant.

Tout cela dans le but de te faire souffrir.

Et j'ai réussi.

La preuve.

Mais c'est dommage, quand même...

**I died in my dreams ( _je mourais dans mes rêves_ )**

**What's that supposed to mean ? ( _qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ?)_**

**Got lost in the fire _(perdu dans le feu_ )**

Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé ainsi...

Il y avait plein de sang, tout plein de sang, c'était tout rouge, dans la pièce.

... je ne m'amuse plus du tout. En fait, je n'arrive pas à trouver une victime aussi bien que toi...

Mais oui ! Voilà le problème !

C'est très intéressant... serais-je tombé amoureux ? Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé...

Voilà qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses...

Mais quelle histoire triste, dans ce cas... l'élu de mon cœur s'est suicidé... à cause de moi...

Oui, c'est triste, comme histoire...

Mais c'est la mienne... la notre...

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ces cas là déjà ? On... pleure ?

Je ne sais même pas comment on fait...

Dommage.

**I died in my dreams ( _je mourais dans mes rêves_ )**

**Reaching out for your hand ( _tendant ma main pour attraper la tienne_ )**

**My fatal desire ( _mon désir fatal_ )**

Je repense souvent aux dernières choses que tu m'as dîtes... tous ces noms dont tu m'as traités... tu m'as dit que je te brisais le cœur en mille morceaux...

Mille, vraiment ?

Ah, mince, tu ne peux pas me répondre... alors pourquoi je te parle ? Amusant... je continues de te parler après ta mort... on dirait que je n'arrive pas à me défaire de toi... je dois être réellement amoureux... mais c'est trop tard maintenant pour m'en rendre compte...

Le Docteur Jackal amoureux... du maître des animaux... je suis tombé amoureux...

Et maintenant que je t'ai tué, maintenant que tu n'as pas supporté que je t'abandonne une énième fois, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je me le demande bien...

Oh, un corbeau se pose sur ta tombe...

C'est vrai que c'était amusant, de te voir toujours entouré de tes animaux... j'aimais bien aussi ta zoomorphie... très amusante...

Je ne te verrai plus du tout, maintenant...

Etrange, ma joue est mouillée, et il ne pleut pas...

Est-ce que je serais en train de pleurer ?

Je pleure ?

Je pleure !

Amusant, vraiment amusant !

Tu as tout bouleversé chez moi !

Tout...

... tout...

... tout.

Et tu es mort ?

Je ne te verrai plus ?

Ce n'est pas rôle... cela ne m'amuse pas... du tout... du tout...

Tu as tout bouleversé chez moi.

Mais tu ne bouleverseras plus rien.

Parce que je t'ai tué.

Alors c'est terminé.

Tiens, je vais faire quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens.

Je pose un genou à terre, je caresse la pierre tombale, je dépose mon chapeau, mon grand chapeau noir, au pied de cette dernière, je lance un dernier regard à l'épitaphe et je repars.

Je repars.

Toi aussi, tu es parti.

Dommage.

**Author's Note:**

> Résultat des courses : j'ai pas vraiment suivi le texte de la chanson... décidément, je fais du n'importe quoi en ce moment...
> 
> J'espère que ça te plaît, Sahad, je me suis dit que comme tu aimais bien ce couple et j'avais envie d'écrire une fic pour toi... j'espère que ça te plaît... c'est un peu bizarre ce que j'ai écrit...
> 
> En plus, c'est mon premier POV d'Akabane...
> 
> Bizzzoux !


End file.
